


Фарфарелло

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Collage, Gen, Lacerations, Manip, Photoshop, cut, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: «Кроуфорд сглотнул, когда увидел изрезанное шрамами белое лицо и короткие волосы, торчащие во все стороны».Иллюстрация к фанфику «Настоящие звезды».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Weiss Kreuz ББ-квест 2020





	Фарфарелло

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Настоящие звёзды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844887) by [fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020), [RkuHeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko). 



[](https://images2.imgbox.com/69/a4/E34e7mkp_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Исходник](https://images2.imgbox.com/fb/a3/wDo0M5hQ_o.jpg)


End file.
